Kink Meme 2
by SykoShadowRose
Summary: A continuation of YaoiOkami's Kink Meme #1. This is what spawned Blood Secrets... Rated T for safety but I don't think it's that bad... Kaname finds out that he's married to Zero and they have to deal with what happens now.
1. Aftermath

I don't know where YaoiOkami thought her story would fly but if she doesn't mind I'm running away with it to make this short oneshot...

**Aftermath**

It had been nearly a month since Shizuka had come and gone. A month since Zero had been able to sleep without nightmares or other equally uncomfortable things. He had tried to avoid any reminders of his past- even going so far as to cut his hair and add some more piercings in his ears. That had caused a shock, no one in school had known that his silver hair naturally spiked when it was too short. He still hadn't been able to discover where the pureblood vampire and his long haired twin had vanished to and that bothered him. What were they up to anyways? After four years she shows up, offers Yuki a deal to trick her into getting close, then in exchange for the girl's life commands the two male vampires to...

The prefect dragged his attention back to the classroom, away from that memory, with a slight blush. He was actually awake for once- mostly because he worried about freaking out in class over nightmares he couldn't avoid anymore. He never screamed but he knew he thrashed like a demon. The sheets were often torn as proof to that.

Zero's lilac gaze flickered to Yuki, who was sleeping peacefully, and he frowned a bit. He hadn't been able to meet her eyes since then, and she still blushed slightly whenever she was near him or Kaname. _Kaname..._

The hunter looked back out the window towards the Moon Dorms. He couldn't look any of the four vampires who'd been there in the eyes, something that aggravated him a bit. The vampires hadn't seemed all that bothered by it, though he did notice that Hanabusa sulked at him a bit more for a while and Kaname's eyes seemed to follow him more closely. He knew why it affected him so badly though. He also knew that the vampires probably didn't understand why it did. His brother would know- and that thought alone nearly made him growl. Would Ichiru tell Shizuka? Would they laugh at him for his new predicament? He knew he should tell the Association about what had happened but he continued to delay. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with just yet.

Zero brought his attention back to the teacher in an attempt to stop his thoughts from wandering any further. A few minutes later a sigh left him as he concluded it wasn't working. A spot on his right thigh throbbed with an emotion that wasn't his own...

~*O*~

Kaname frowned down at the paperwork he was supposed to be doing. Unfortunately the pureblood found himself unable to concentrate. He'd spent a good deal of time this last month trying to locate Shizuka but had had no success. She was hiding until she was ready to make her next move and apparently he had no way of finding her until she chose to be found. Though Maria had shown up back home safely and surprisingly healthy. Kaname was certain that she'd come for Zero again but wasn't sure what her goal was as he hadn't figured out her motive for her last move- if there was one beyond personal satisfaction... _Zero..._

Kaname tipped his head back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Things had been difficult since the night Shizuka had left. Hanabusa had been a bit jealous at first but Akatsuki had settled him much to Kaname's relief. Thankfully Takuma was still calm if concerned and he didn't blame the noble. The things that they had witnessed could cause serious problems if ever discovered, after all the hunter was now marked as his mate. But still... He couldn't bring himself to regret it. And not just because they'd saved Yuki's life.

The brunette often found his mind replaying those last few moments- the way Zero had looked when he came. No anger, no despair or resignation. Just bliss. It had been wonderful to witness. _And heart __breaking to see it gone. _He thought sadly, it had been in those few moments that he'd finally seen Zero as more than just a rival for Yuki. For just a moment, Zero had seemed... well... _beautiful_... He finally decided. At least as much as any male could be beautiful.

Sadly, but not unexpectedly, Zero's mood had gone severely downhill since the incident. He was angrier than he had been before and he also feared what would happen next (even if he refused to admit or openly show it) and needed an outlet. Hating vampires as much as he did, the Night Class was the closest one. The pureblood had done what he could to let the Night Class know the situation so they would be prepared for the silvette's behavior and so they could be on guard against Hio's schemes. Well he hadn't told them everything, naturally. He wanted Zero to live and telling the nobles that night's exact events could be counterproductive.

It was frustrating that he'd had to tell them about Zero being bitten (he'd never intended for anyone to know) but Kaname had made it perfectly clear that he was not to be treated as a Level D. The boy had been through enough without having the Night Class look down on him. Besides the Kiryu family had been a family of powerful hunters. Level D or not, that fact demanded some respect and Kaname refused to see any of his followers dusted because of Zero's temper and their own attitudes. Even he'd left the teen alone. Although it was only partially because of what he'd been through and was now going through. The real reason for his behavior (though he wouldn't admit it to anyone) was because of what had happened.

The pureblood felt his fangs lengthening as his thoughts once again strayed back to that night. They ached against his tongue and he wanted desperately to bite someone, preferably Zero. But he couldn't do that, the boy hadn't let him with arm's reach since then. Sighing Kaname got up to get some blood tablets while trying to get the taste of the silver prefect out of his mind. Hardly appetizing in comparison but necessary for his life style, particularly at the moment.

He remembered a night years ago, before the Night Class had made the blood tablets, when he'd craved blood- Yuki's then- and had taken Ruka's in her place. He wouldn't do that now but how he longed to. _How is she handling this? _Kaname wondered. He didn't see much of Yuki on a one on one basis, though he had noticed that she blushed and had trouble looking at him at first. She seemed to have gotten over it now for the most part. She still blushed though. No big surprise there considering what she saw. How does one react when they witness the person they love lay with another they care for when the two obviously hate each other?

It was a difficult question to answer, especially when the feelings begin to change after the act. He still loved Yuki but it felt more platonic now. Not quite a brother's love, but dwindling to it quickly. But for Zero... He wasn't sure what he felt. Before it had been easy- he been jealous of his easy relationship with Yuki. Jealousy had turned to a hateful type of anger over time and now that had turned into something else. It wasn't love- not yet anyways. Maybe it was lust, or a type of obsession. He wanted to see him with his mask off and guard down again. _Needed_ to see him like that. No anger or hate or despair. No scowls or glares. Just Zero. Calm, beautiful. Finally with some sense of peace- however breif it had been.

Kaname slumped back into his seat, thinking, wondering, even pinning a little. _Would it be much different to see now that Zero had cut his hair?_ The new hair cut and added piercings gave the prefect a more wild look and some of the Day girls had briefly thought of giving Akatsuki's nickname to Zero instead. (Zero hadn't let that idea live though.) And part of the pureblood wanted to share that wildness, it hadn't really crossed his mind to tame the free spirit. Just to be part of it- in one sense in any case. He hadn't really gotten to enjoy the act last time, too worried about Yuki's life. So many questions buzzed through his head and eventually he went to his bed. The vampire needed to try to get some sleep for class that night. But if he was being honest, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping any.

~*O*~

Zero stood on his side of the aisle across from Yuki. His aura was unintentionally dark and that kept not only the girls behind him back, but those in front of him as well- though the few who had created a fan club for him were bold enough to stand within arms reach. Yuki seemed quite relieved for the reprieve but she was worried about her friend, not to mention the girls (and a couple guys) who "loved" him. He'd been so moody lately but it hadn't scared any of them off yet. The one he'd once saved from a dangerous fall was the most determined along with the girl he'd carried to the infirmary when a vampire had drained her to anemia without her knowledge. That had happened shortly after Shizuka left, and had caused a bit of trouble with her relationship with Kaname. His expression reminded her of when he'd first been brought here. Yuki just hoped it wouldn't be that bad this time around.

She heard the gates to the Moon Dorm open, along with the high pitched screams of the Night Class' fangirls. Neither helped her friend's mood. In fact she was sure his aura just got a bit hostile...

Kaname was quite aware the hunter's foul mood and judging by the tenseness of the vampires around him, they were as well. The Night Class had done well to stay out of trouble since their Dorm President's warning about the recent happenings. Though none of them particularly liked the silver prefect, they did heed Kaname's order to respect him as a hunter from a powerful line. And though they had been raised to look down on Level D vampires he'd made the point of mentioning that they were at the academy to promote peace between the races and Level D's were those who had been part of one world and brought into the other. He'd also reminded them that this Level D had never hesitated to point his Bloody Rose at _any_ of them, himself included. Which had effectively silenced any protests the nobles may have still silently had.

Hanabusa glanced at his cousin while he cheerfully greeted the girls. Akatsuki and he had always been close but since Shizuka's arrival he'd been practically glued to the smaller male's side. Surprisingly enough, Hanabusa found he enjoyed the attention in an annoyed kind of way. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself but it was nice to know Akatsuki cared so much. Usually he was so disinterested in everything.

A few steps behind Kaname, Takuma waved to the Day Class girls while watching the pureblood's back carefully. He noticed the older vampire's head start to turn toward Zero for just a fraction before Kaname looked over to Yuki instead.

"How are you tonight Yuki?" Kaname asked gently, noting the blush she had. He forced himself not to look over at Zero, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep his expressions controlled if he did.

"I'm fine Kaname. Thanks for asking." Yuki was quite proud of herself for not stuttering once. She saw Zero frown and blush slightly, though his dark aura didn't change. Akatsuki and Hanabusa also saw the silvette's reaction to their leader's proximity but Takuma was still studing the pureblood.

Kaname smiled at her and started walking again. He again fought the need to see Zero- and failed, looking up at the same time the prefect looked over at him. Their eyes held and the vampire watched an unreadable look flicker through the violet eyes before Zero's blush darkened and he looked away. Kaname found himself bewildered by the emotions he'd seen in those pale eyes, but decided he would find out what he'd been feeling later.

Zero stared at the ground as the vampires continued on their way. The hunter scolded himself for acting so... so... so _girly_. Honestly, the vampires didn't even know what had happened from a Hunter's perspective. And he kind of hoped they never did. Kind of.

It took little time after the Night Class had left for them to get the Day Class girls back to their dorm. Though Zero's own fan club had followed his orders without hesitation anytime others usually needed some coaxing but the rest followed today due to the dark aura he was still emiting. Once they were alone Yuki cheerfully skipped to his side. "Neh, Zero, do you know what that paper was earlier?"

Zero tossed her a incredulious side glance. "You mean the one you _signed_? Didn't you read it before you signed it?" The male prefect turned to face the girl more fully while he spoke. Really, didn't she know better than to sign things blindly?

"Well yeah, I read it." Yuki said a bit sheepishly. "But it was worded so confusingly, I couldn't tell exactly what it ment. I was only able to tell that it had to do with you and Kaname and maybe some kinda trouble that needed to be avoided..." The girl looked up at him through her bangs and pouted. She had just wanted to help the two most important people in the world to her. Had she done something wrong?

Zero's expression softened a bit. He hadn't ment to make her feel bad. He knew she never would have done something to hurt him or Kaname on purpose. But then her full answer sorted itself in his head. "Was there a crest in the top right corner?" The hunter asked with growing apprehension.

Yuki nodded cautiously. She was glad he didn't seem angry anymore but his mood hadn't exactly gotten better. "Yeah, it was a sword with six angel wings." Yuki almost regreted the words that she spoke as Zero's face paled even more (she hadn't even realized that was possible with how pale he already was) and looked absolutly horrified. She didn't even have the chance to ask what was wrong before the silvette had shot off, running full tilt towards the class rooms.

Zero prayed he'd be able to get there before the messanger. Of all the things Kaname needed to know, the information most likely unwittingly confirmed by Yuki was not one of them. _I can't believe you did this Ichiru!_ His mind shouted, wondering what game his twin was playing with this move.

~*O*~

The vampires all looked up curiously when someone calmly walked into the room. Most easily picked up on the calm hunter aura surrounding the young man. _But what was a hunter doing here? _They wondered.

"I have a message to deliver." The man said lowly but clearly to the teacher knowing everyone in the room had keen enough ears to hear what he'd said. The professor looked startled and shifted. There was something that unsettled him about this man but he couldn't say what. He often had a similar delima with his own students.

"Of course. Who is it for?" He inquired mildly. Unlike the rest of the people in the room he, as a normal human, didn't sense the swiftly approaching presence. Several of the vampires tensed once they recognized the one who was coming. The hunter looked shaken for a moment before he quickly started to answer.

"Kuran." He managed to bite out before the door crashed open. All eyes turned to the silver haired teen in the doorway. Most of them realized that it was the first time they'd ever really saw him look afraid.

"Don't even dare, Sai." Zero threatened the other hunter, quickly pulling himself together enough to give a decent glare. He'd recoginized the arua on his rush here. It seemed like he hadn't yet told Kaname the message. And Zero had every intention of keeping the pureblood ignorant of this.

"I have orders. He has a right to know." Sai defended weakly. Zero had always intimidated him when they were younger, and knowing what he was only made it worse now that they were older. Zero stalked closer.

"I don't give a damn about your orders. He doesn't need to know this- it's hunter business not vampire." Zero flushed slightly with embaressment and anger. He couldn't believe the Association was actually doing this! What were they thinking? What kind of game was this he was caught in? Sai scuffed his feet, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on them.

"Hunter buisness or not the fact remains that his ignorance could cost you your life and the..." He paused, concious of the human who didn't know about vampires present, but quickly decided too much had been heard for him to be left with his memory anyways. "The Association is not ready to loose you just yet Zero."

"I'm quite curious now." Kaname's calm voice brought the two hunters' attention back to those around them.

"No!" Zero hissed out viciously, covering Sai's mouth before the idiot could say anything. The other immediately began to stuggle for freedom.

"The man has a message for Kaname-sama, how dare you interupt!" Ruka shouted at him, finally having had enough of the prefect. Yuki appeared at the door, panting heavily and leaning on the frame for support. Her wide eyes swept the room, trying to gauge the situation she'd just ran in on. She lost her chance to calm things down when Sai freed his mouth.

"He's your husband Zero, he has a right to know when your in danger!" The freed hunter growled back. There was a shocked hush that consumed the room. Sai had enough time to meet Zero's murderous gaze before his senses registered the pureblood that now stood at his back.

"Ichijo, Aido, Kain, and I must leave to have a talk with Yuki, Sai, and... Zero." Kaname flicked his eyes over to the prefect when he paused on his name. The nobles he'd called came to stand with him. The others had received the silent order to take care of the teacher's memories and keep things controlled.

~*O*~

The six teens moved to a room farther down the hall, where they wouldn't be heard. Zero leaned back against the teacher's desk, his back to the board. Yuki stood by his side with the four vampires standing next to her side by the door. Sai stood in front of them, his eyes flicking nervously across there faces.

"Husband?" Hanabusa demaned when it seemed like no one was going to do anything but stand there.

Sai flinched when Zero's eyes flashed but stubornly steeled himself against the stronger hunter's displeasure. "Yes. By Hunter tradition the two of you are married. Yuki and Ichiru have signed as witnessses."

The vampires glanced at the confused girl who whispered to her friend, "Is that what the paper was about?", then moved to look at the nodding silvette. Zero sighed and meet their gazes, knowing they'd want an explination.

"Hunters as a whole do not conform to any solid religion. Since most marriages are religious based we have our own way of doing things." Zero noticed Sai turned to look out the window with a slight scowl on his face. Hunter traditions where not usually shared or explained to those who were not hunters themselves or married to one. "Since war was more common back then and the chances of death was high, the wedding part of a marriage was not so important. The 'consumation' of the relationship _was_ important though, to keep the blood lines alive, and that became the wedding itself. There was supposed to be at least one person to witness for each side. Ichiru for me and Yuki for Kaname in this case. There was usually a figure of authority as well, which in our situation was likely Shizuka.

"The paper Yuki signed was to confirm that she had witnessed the wedding between me and Kaname. The Hunter's Association has now decided that Kaname and I are officially married- though I can't figure out why..." Zero trailed off with a frown.

Yuki blinked up at him her eyes wider than ever. _Married?_ Part of her heart broke at the thought, though she hid it with her shock. A small strangled sound caught her attention and she looked over to see Aido face. The poor blond looked like he'd been shot. His taller cousin looked as shock as she did and so did Ichijo, who's mouth had dropped open. Kaname just stared for a few moments before he blinked his eyes back into focus.

"You have not explained how your life is in danger..." Kaname noted aloud after everyone had gotten the chance to absorb the information. He himself was quite intersted in learning more about the hunters and their society as so little was known about it. The hunters were even more tight lipped than the vampires, who had opened a bit in the spirit of peace. Sai turned back to face them when it seemed Zero was reluctat to answer.

"Vampires form Blood Bonds. Hunters form Soul Bonds. The bond between the two of you is incomplete and as a result Zero's soul is trying to support it alone. If this continues for too long his soul will burn out and he will die." He spared a close glance to the hunter being spoken of and noted he seemed more tired than he should be- even with his wild sleeping scheduel. Sai wasn't the only one who'd noticed now that it had been said out loud and the silvette felt several worried eyes on him.

"How is the bond completed?" Kaname asked in concern. He'd not told the three that Zero was his mate by vampire traditions yet, but if they refused to answer he would. And he was fairly certain Zero would do just that...

"It's not important. It will take several years for me to burn out in any case." Yep. Kaname frowned at his bondmate's oh so predictable response, which had cut Sai off from answering. The pureblood held in a sigh.

"It is important. You are not just my mate by hunter traditions but by vampire traditions as well." Kaname moved to stand before the startled silver prefect, his hand drifted down to brush where he'd bitten him. "This bite marks you as my mate Zero. And it is my resposibility to take care of my mate."

The prefect blushed and shivered when the vampire's fingers brushed against the healed bite. Quickly he shook his head. "But it didn't _mean_ anything. This bond shouldn't exist." He insisted stubbornly, raising his eyes to meet the possessive gaze of the vampire. Shock ran through him at the strength of that look.

The brunette vampire growled low in his throat. "You are mine regardless..."

Zero couldn't find the voice to disagree...

~*O*~

One shot complete. Nothing too bad here...


	2. Hide and Seek

Okay, so much for a one-shot... .

I had so many reviewers asked for a continuation and I guess I really did leave a lot of unanswered questions. So I suppose I'll go ahead and make more for this story. I had already been thinking of it. I will admit that I hadn't expected Sai to be so liked though. But it's all cool. I like him too.

I will warn that the hunters here and in my other story, Blood Secrets are the same, so Zero will eventually become a trueblood/pureblood. Reading Traditions would be helpful in understanding terminology and interactions but it's not necessary.

Other than that, you all should know that Yuki will be a pureblood in this story. Please don't hate me for the differences you'll find, I just don't want to write the same story twice essentially. So I have to change some things up along with what's already different...

On another note, while Japanese words usually have more than one meaning I'll give you the meanings I chose for the names I'm using (some made with the help of my friend Ssree):

Kensei (Power) Sai (Companion)

Kukori (Black Energy) Kiba (Fang)

Ayame (Iris)

**Hide and Seek**

~*O*~

Kaname sat at his desk, glowering down at the papers before him. Takuma worried for the papers' safety- that was important paper work... But he knew why the pureblood was so upset. Friday night they had learned that he and Zero were married and though the hunter had seemed upset that they knew, he appeared to accept it. He'd looked his usual sullen self when the vampires had returned to the dorm. It had taken them a whole day to realize that the hunter had made a run for it. That had been nearly a week ago and they had found no sign of the silvette.

It was worrisome that they could not find him, more so since Kaname was not taking his disappearance well. Honestly where could the hunter have gone? They had already checked the nearby towns and had found signs that Zero had passed through a couple of them, but the boy was smart and was using cash so he couldn't be traced. It was truly frustrating to the nobles, who wanted to give their pureblood what he was searching for. Each had their own view on the situation though.

Kaname was worried because he knew the bond was still incomplete. Zero may have said it would take years to harm him but the vampire wasn't willing to take the risk. Besides, he may not be ready to accept that he felt anything more than attraction for the hunter but he was known for being possessive and that silvette was now _**his**_. Akatsuki and Takuma were worried for Kaname's sake as well as Zero's safety- though Takuma was more worried about Zero than the others. Hanabusa wasn't just concerned he was back to being a bit jealous as well. As well as upset that the hunter had _dared_ to run away from his beloved pureblood's attentions. Akatsuki was again trying to settle him but he was having a harder time considering he was still trying to help find Zero.

All in all, things were not going well at Cross Academy. Yuki and Kaien were also searching, and they had even managed to get Toga's help but the silver hunter was stubbornly keeping just out of their range. Frustratingly enough Sai had vanished too. It was hard to tell if he'd taken off and Zero had chased after him or if Zero had dragged him off when he made a run for it. If it was the former, then Zero may come back as soon as he'd caught the other hunter. But from the trouble they had finding the silvette coupled with the information they had gathered on him- Sai was with Zero and was helping him hide. It was hard to tell if the other hunter was helping willingly or if he was being forced into it by Zero.

Whatever the situation was between those two it was certainly making Kaname's jealous streak flare painfully for everyone else around him. The pureblood was not pleased with the thought of his mate running around with another and had seriously contemplated locking Zero up in his room as soon as he was dragged back to the academy. If given the chance he probably would do it even with Yuki telling him it was a bad idea and why. He'd just have to set up a few things to make sure the hunter couldn't escape...

~*O*~

Kensei Sai sighed as he pulled his hair back. The hunter was debating if he should just cut it, but Sai kind of like it as it was. The black hair came just below his shoulders, and had three blue streaks on both sides of his head that he let dangle free because they matched his eyes. Behind him, still sleeping on the one bed in the cabin they were renting, was Zero who had used a hunter charm to become female. The owner of the cabin thought they were a young couple on vacation or honeymoon- he hadn't been listening to her babbling close enough to tell. He'd been preoccupied with wondering if Zero was going to kill him first (for having told Kaname about the marriage) or if he would live long enough for the pureblood to murder him when he found out Zero and Sai had been sharing a bed.

The raven hunter was no fool, he knew how territorial vampires could be. Hell hunters could be possessive too and most he knew would be pissed if their mate ran off and slept in a bed with someone else without a _really_ good reason- even if nothing happened. Sai silently left the room and went to get something to eat from the refrigerator. Grabbing some apples and peanut butter the teen moved into the living room to watch some television while he thought about his situation. A week had passed with them on the run and though it had been quiet he had no doubt Kaname would find them eventually. He didn't personally know the pureblood but he suspected he wasn't the type to just let his mate go. Not with what he'd overheard in the classroom before Zero had taken off.

"_You are mine regardless..."_

_Yea, definitely not getting away from him Z._ He just had to convince his alpha of that. Which so far hadn't been working. _Damn_. Sai slumped back into the chair, thinking over his limited options. Zero's father had been the alpha of the pack before him and Sai's father had been his second in command. As second to Zero his loyalty was to the silver hunter, even if he hadn't Awakened yet, and the silvette had put a gag order on him. The only way he could break it without going against Zero's command was if the Hunter's Association gave a counter order. Knowing that, Zero had made sure that the Association couldn't find them either. The only two options were to convince Zero or make a big enough mistake that they would get caught. Unfortunately the second option was too close to breaking orders for Sai to be comfortable with it. So how did he get Zero to realize that they had to go back?

The shifting of Zero's aura caught Sai's attention enough for the taller hunter to look over... And regret it instantly. Zero had come out of the bedroom wearing nothing more than one of his white button up school shirts with only the bottom half buttoned to make room for his female chest, silver hair swirling way past his hips and draping into his face. Sai held back a whimper at the maiming he'd suffer for witnessing that if Kaname ever discovered it. The raven hunter turned his eyes to the ceiling wondering what he'd done to deserve his fate.

When Zero walked into the small living room to see what his traveling companion was up to he found the other hunter staring up with a curiously tormented expression on his face. _Odd, I haven't done anything to him yet._ Zero thought as he moved over to the couch, swiping an apple on his way. It had taken some time to get used to his female body and even now he had to remind himself to be careful as he rested on his hip and curled his legs under him. He didn't want to flash between his legs to his friend, who looked tortured enough already.

"Hey, Zero... When I die, will you tell Kukori Kiba to stay the hell away from my sister, Ayame?" Sai's intense blue eyes never left the ceiling.

Zero cast a curious side glance to his companion. He was familiar with the name of the other alpha, and from what he remembered of the other male they were likely to get along now as well as they had as kids if Kiba hadn't changed. Meaning there would be a whole lot of collateral damage when that conversation took place. "Who says you're going to die?"

"Z, when Kuran finds us and discovers that we have been sharing, not only the same living space but the same damned bed, my life is over... _painfully_ so." Zero was really beginning to wonder what was so fascinating about that ceiling.

The silvette couldn't help but glance up and then back down at his friend a couple times, trying to discover what held Sai's electric blue gaze so intently. A slight frown marred his now delicate features as he thought about what Sai had said. Sai had been trying to convince him not to run since he'd told the other his plan and dragged him along. This sudden change from resistance to resignation threw him off, but the Kensei Hunter knew how stubborn Zero could be so it shouldn't be too shocking. Still, he had a bit of a point.

The Kiryu Hunter bit into his apple while he watched the TV. It really wasn't fair for him to be doing this to the other, but Sai was a member of his pack- and one he'd been relatively close to as a child- as well as his second so that meant he would've been able to find Zero with a relative amount of ease now that those ties were rebuilding. With those facts named, it made sense for him to accept that Zero wasn't giving in and was taking him along for the ride. On the other hand, Kuran wouldn't let him just walk away. Something he'd made obvious when he'd declared Zero his. So running really wasn't going to solve anything, was it?

_Shit!_ They were going to have to return to the academy. Well, Zero supposed he could deal with it. He'd had the last week to think about things, with Sai helping by trying to convince him to go back. He wondered if he should just head back or if he should call ahead and let them know. The first option meant that he'd have to face their rage without a buffer. The second allowed them to cool down before he got back. Of course, if he called the school, there was a chance that Kaname would come and get him anyways. Sighing the silvette stood to find the phone in the little cabin, he didn't bother to negate the charm- the Chairman was a hunter as well so he'd understand without explanations.

~*O*~

Chairman Cross Kaien blinked bleary eyes at the ringing phone. He'd only just woken up from his nap- but only because Yuki and Kaname had come into his office to find him asleep there. They had gotten another message from Toga telling them that he'd found another sighting of Zero but the trail had gone cold almost immediately. Finally Kaien picked up the phone to answer it. "Hello?"

Kaname and Yuki reeled back when Kaien stood quickly enough to tip his chair over. "Zero! Where have you been?" The chairman heard Yuki shout something in the background but ignored it. "You're coming home? That's great! Do you want us to pick you up? Are you sure? Oh... Alright. How long until you get back? Okay. No, I'll take care of it. No, none at all. I'm glade you are coming home. We'll see you then. Bye."

"WHERE HAS HE BEEN?" Yuki demanded as soon as the phone was hung up. She slammed both hands down on the desk and leaned froward for emphasis. Kaien took a second to wish his precious children would stop abusing his desk before he looked up to meet her furious eyes.

"That's not important now Yuki. The important bit is that he's coming home on his own." Kaien smiled widely at his seething daughter, knowing that she needed to vent and he shouldn't take it personally. He noticed the scowl Kaname was trying to suppress and thought to mention that Zero was returning with Sai (and as a female apparently) but decided against it. If Kaname was going to be Zero's mate, he'd have to learn to deal with this kind of thing- frequently- on his own.

"When will he get back?" Kaname managed to keep his voice even while he asked the question. Kaien was relatively impressed, though he had to wonder if that calmness would hold after Zero got back.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, it'll be later this afternoon. They never actually left the area, stayed within a few villages around us. They made trips further out to throw us off their trail. Quite cleaver actually- one of the reasons Zero was chosen to be alpha of his own pack." The Chairman nodded to himself in admiration. They really should have considered something like that- like he'd said Zero had been chosen for a reason. Still, they had been worried and hadn't considered that possibility.

"So what? We just sit around and wait?" Yuki huffed. placing her fists on her hips in irritation. It may have been a week since she had heard the news of his marriage but she still hadn't come to grips with it. That didn't stop her from caring though, Zero was like a brother to her and she worried for his health.

"That's exactly what we do. He's coming home. Leave it at that and be glad that he is. If Zero had wanted to he could have evaded us from several more weeks I'm sure." Chairman Cross added a bit of sternness to his voice, something he rarely did. "Now why don't you go take care of the homework you've been putting off while we searched for him?"

Yuki pursed her lips but turned to go do her school work as told. Kaname watched her leave with a guarded expression on his composed face. He knew he'd have to restore his sister to her full powers soon, which would return her memories, and that caused him to worry for her. The pureblood was unsure how she would react to what their uncle had done to their parents. He switched from that train of thought and went back to what had been hounding him since last weekend: Zero...

"I find it odd that he has suddenly decided to come back, thought I am grateful that we no longer need to look for him." Kaname watched Kaien closely for any hint as to what might have changed the silver hunter's mind.

"Hmm. I think we have Kensei Sai to thank for that small blessing. In any case the end result is the same." Cross tipped his head as his phone rang again. "If you'll excuse me, that's probably Toga. I'll need to fill him in on what's just happened so he can head back."

The vampire inclined his head in acknowledgement, turning to leave as the Chairman answered the phone. He had to go back to his office and finish some of his own paperwork that he'd ignored while he sought out his husband. It was getting easier to think of Kiryu as his mate. And he wasn't surprised to realize that it didn't bother him in the slightest.

~*O*~

Zero stepped onto the school grounds wearing the same white shirt he had earlier (still only half buttoned and untucked) with a short pleated gray skirt and a pair of black boots. His duffel back was thrown over his shoulder and Sai sulked at his right as his gaze roamed to take stock of the field. The Kensei hunter had tried to get Zero to change (his clothes, if not his form) but had failed to convince his alpha, something he was sure he'd have to get used to. If Sai was remembering correctly his father had this same problem. Zero's outfit didn't really bother him, considering the hunters' marital practices modesty wasn't big in their culture and indecency really only applied to being intimate with someone you didn't love or trying to steal another's mate. Sai was aware that humans and vampires had different views though which is why he'd tried to talk him out of it.

He was dressed in a gray button up shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up his forearms. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black cargo pants over a pair of boots similar to Zero's. He also had a duffel bag packed with his things. His hair was the same as it had been this morning, though some strands of black had escaped the ponytail giving him a wind blown look that suited him nicely. He blew a few strands out of his face while he considered the differences between hunter and vampire cultures before he swept a look around the surrounding area.

It didn't escape either hunter's notice that the only people about the courtyard were vampires and that all eyes had turned to them at their entrance. Zero recognized Kaname's cohorts easily. It took Sai a little more time but Zero had given him a rundown on the vampires at the Academy and the halo's cohorts had been among the most detailed. The group didn't seem hostile thought there was a tenseness about them. As the two hunters drew closer to the group they could read confusion in their expressions.

"Zero?" The green eyed blond that Sai had been told was named Ichijo Takuma asked uncertainly.

"Yea. I'm guessing Kaname wants to see me?" Zero glowered at the vampires, the familiar look confirming that this was indeed the hunter that they knew even if it was a female instead of a male.

"Um, yes. Please come with us to the Moon Dorm." Takuma tried really hard to not notice that Zero was not wearing a bra under the white shirt. Not an easy task given the circumstances, but he managed. He turned to head to the dorms, leading the other stumped vampires who all looked like they were still trying to understand why Zero was now a woman. _This is not going to go well_. Takuma thought as the two hunters followed along as requested, the vampires forming a loose circle around them.

~*O*~

Kaname looked up from his paperwork as Takuma and Ruka entered with Senri and Rima behind them. After those four entered Sai came in next to a female hunter who had Zero's aura, Hanabusa and Akatsuki coming in last. His eyes narrowed in on the uncomfortable looks on Sai and Akatsuki's faces and the horrified embarrassment on Hanabusa's. "There was a problem?"

"Not to my knowledge." The silver female said in a tone that convinced him that somehow this woman was his missing mate. Zero moved closer to the desk while she talked. "The hunter's have a charm that lets us change gender. It's one of the reasons you had trouble finding me. You were looking for a male and I spent most of the last week as a female."

Sorrel eyes followed the long line of shapely leg that was revealed by the short skirt. While he appreciated the view he did not so much like others having that same view. A growl wanted to escape when his eyes rose further and caught the same detail Takuma had done his best to ignore. "So you decided to torment my cohorts immediately upon your return?"

Zero glanced back at the cousins, who had stayed near Sai. "Not intentionally. The three of them were walking behind me on the stairs. Aido and Kain happened to glance up."

"And this bothered them because?" He frowned, having an idea what went on but not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Hunters tend to not wear underwear. They don't typically survive when we shift shape so they don't serve much purpose to us." Sai was the one who answered Kaname's question, shuffling his feet while avoiding the pureblood's eyes.

Kaname closed his eyes, processing that information while trying to keep control of his aura. He reminded himself that the cousins had seen Zero naked and hunters had different ideas as to decency. Still the idea that the two nobles had seen Zero's bare ass up close and personal tested his temper. His eyes popped back open, sharpening on the raven hunter who had spent the last week holed up with his mate. Hunter nature meant that the Kensei male had likely seen his silvette's whole body, was likely more familiar with it than he was. The growl he'd held back earlier escaped quietly and if the sudden shifting of Sai was anything to go by, the male sensed the growing danger.

Zero cleared her throat and shifted so she stood between the pureblood and the hunter. "I need to go talk to the Chairman and I'm sure Master Toga will be there as well, so if you are done threatening my second I would like to get my business done with."

Kaname inclined his head, bringing his eyes up to meet the silver violet orbs staring him down. "When you are done with that and after you've resettled, we have things to talk through about our situation."

"Fine." Zero gave him the glower that rarely left his face when dealing with vampires before she spun on her heel and walked out past the silent vampires. Sai gave a slight nod of respect to the pureblood before following his alpha out of the Moon Dorm and to the headmaster's office.

_Well, that could have gone worse._ Sai thought as the doors to the dorm closed behind them with hardly a sound. He still wasn't looking froward to the next meeting though.

~*O*~

Sorry it took so long to get this done, but I hadn't planned on continuing this story. I do like where this is going so far. I will be adding more of course now, but I may not be updating as often as some of my other fics.


	3. I'm Going To What?

Tal has been amazingly active these last few days and I'm glad to be working on my stories again. I admit I hadn't known what direction this story was going to go so I'm kinda flying blind with it but I'm having fun going in a different path than Blood Secrets. Couples will be altered some in this story as well. Kaname and Zero will stay together of course, and I happen to like Akatsuki with Hanabusa. Takuma will still get Senri, but Ruka will end up with Sai. There are others but I can't list them all. Enjoy the story.

**I'm Going To What?**

Yagari Toga could only think of one thing when his former student walking in with the Kensei hunter in tow. "Driving home the differences between Hunters and Vampires I see. I don't think it will change Kaname's mind about claiming you as a mate Zero."

_That's what I told him..._ Sai thought as he entered the room behind his Alpha. Indeed it was one of the arguments he'd used to try to get Zero to dress by human standards but the silvette had ignored him. He had a feeling he'd likely have to get used to that as well. It seemed he'd be doing a lot of adjusting where his alpha was concerned. Zero just walked in and sat down in an extra chair without giving Toga's comment any acknowledgement.

"Eh, Zero." The Chairman spoke up when it seemed the silvette had no intention of saying anything. "It would be best for you to accept you marriage and complete-"

"No." Zero cut in before the man could even finish the thought. "It didn't mean anything so there shouldn't even be a bond to begin with." Adamant as he was about that point the look the two elder hunters shared was unsettling.

"Umm... You know that a bond can not be broken without great danger to the hunter. It could kill you." Kaien shifted uncomfortable as the two teens stared at him intently. Neither interrupted though, sensing that he was building up to something. "Toga and I have been searching the Archives for similar situations. There was one or two about incomplete bonds with vampires and a few with incomplete bonds between hunters or hunters and humans." The man laughed nervously knowing that the next bit was likely going to set the teen off. Mercifully Toga took over for him.

"Look, if you don't complete the damned bond you'll more or less go into a mating heat until it's completed." Toga explained gruffly, scowling the whole time. He didn't like even thinking about his student being with a vampire let along actually talking about him mating with a damned pureblood. He also didn't quite trust was the Association could be up to with this whole thing.

"What?" Sai shifted at the tone his alpha used and he was fairly sure frost had formed on the windows.

"Well," Cross started focusing himself a bit now that the teen knew the worst, "it appears to be our survival instict at work. The longer you go without completing the bond the worse the heat will get. It'll start out as just a light fever and restlessness. Eventually you will feel compelled to see your mate out."

"So I'm going to be bonded to Kuran whether I want to be or not?" Zero couldn't believe it. There had never been any mention of such a thing when learning about bonds as a child, but then it was rare for a hunter to enter into an incomplete bond.

"Not exactly." Kaien replied wondering how they would get the soon-to-be-Trueblood to agree.

"Could you just spit it out please?" Sai spoke up from his position by the door. He didn't like the way this was going.

"Since Soul Bonds are a hunter thing and not a vampire one, Zero will need to cast a charm on Kaname in order to be able to complete the Soul Bond." There was a charm they were taught for such a thing when a hunter fell in love with a human but the younger hunters hadn't know such a thing would work on a vampire.

"Do I have a say in this?" Zero demanded, he was holding tightly to his temper but he certainly wasn't happy about any of this.

"Of course you do, we just want you to know what's going to happen." Kaien responded sounding obviously upset. He was pretty sure Zero wasn't going to use the charm and would stubbornly deny the bond until his instincts gave him no other choice. "I would like the two of you to stay here with me, we don't know all the details of an incomplete bond and Kensei Sai is not a student so it will allow us to keep an eye on you both. We will be pulling you out of class as well because we don't know how a mating heat will affect normal humans."

"Have my things already been moved to my room here?" Zero growled, he wouldn't argue the arrangement but he didn't like the idea of going into heat.

"Yes, and the room across from your's has been readied for Sai whenever the two of you are ready to..." Kaien trailed off as the silvette stood and breezed out of the room, followed by the raven hunter.

~*O*~

Zero hung a towel on the doorknob of the bathroom, wondering when the Chairman was finally going to get the lock fixed. After stripping his female clothes he shifted back to his proper form and stepped into the shower. It felt good to be male again but he couldn't get his mind off of the warning he'd been given. He knew that hunters were a kind of cross between werewolves and angels with some feline traits and that some animal instincts carried over but he'd never heard of heat being one of them. How long would it take before it started to affect him? And what the hell had they meant about his heat affecting others?

The silver hunter continued to mentally grump about the whole thing as he dried off and got dressed in his sleep clothes. He wasn't surprised to find Yuki waiting in his room when he walked in. He was surprised by how she looked though. "Yuki are you alright?"

"Fine." She answered shortly, not meeting his eyes. "Are you going to stay married to Kaname? You two can't really stand each other... I know you don't want this because you wouldn't have run away if you did..." Yuki sounded odd to him, like she was trying to hold something back and wasn't succeeding completely.

"I have no choice but to stay married to him really. Breaking the bond is almost impossible, and even if it succeeds there is a good chance it would kill me." He ran a hand through his spikes and slumped down on the bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do about the bond but I'm trying to come up with something."

"I'm sorry I signed that paper Zero." Yuki turned to leave. He believed her entirely but her voice had been more than just sad and guilty. She'd sounded almost angry. He wasn't sure what to do about that so he kept quite and let her go back to her own room.

Sighing he settled down to sleep, dreading the next afternoon because he knew Kaname was going to insist on talking about this further.

~*O*~

Sai smiled at the frowning vampire, thoroughly enjoying antagonizing her while Zero and Kaname "talked" with each other at the other end of the room. Sai personally thought it was more of a staring contest but he wasn't planning to interrupt in any case. Besides he was having fun messing with the vampiress named Ruka and answering questions from the one called Takuma. Occasionally one of the others would ask something but for the most part they just watched the interplay. He did notice that the cousins Kain Akatsuki and Aido Hanabusa were almost flanking the green eyed noble like they worried the hunter would lash out at him for some question he asked.

"So hunters can truly shift form?" Takuma asked, honestly interested in hunters as a race. There was little known about them and few who were willing to converse with vampires so he had every intention of taking advantage of this hunter's openness.

"Yes, in essence all of our shifts are charms but the stronger hunters can effect a change without actually using the charm. The ease which we can do so is influenced by how strong we are." Vivid blue eyes flicked away from the female to meet the eyes of the others'. "It like with our wings." Several vampires shifted closer at that, there had always been a rumor that hunters had wings but there was no official record of it. "The number of wings is indicative of how strong a hunter is. It's a manifestation of our aura, and our aura is what allows us to fly- not the actually wings themselves. Some of use can manifest them without going through the motions but it is a charm just the same. That's how humans that join the hunter ranks can still have wings. Well, they can if they are strong enough to pull it off. There are some that just don't have the strength for it."

"How many wings do you and Zero have?" Rima asked it, tipping her head in the direction of the other hunter, who seemed to be hissing at their pureblood.

"I have four as a "noble" hunter." Sai used air quotes to indicate that the hunters only loosely identify themselves by such titles, much to the amusement of those listening. "Zero should have six since he's a trueblood, though he hasn't Awakened yet."

"We know what a trueblood is, but what's Awakened?" Aido asked this time relaxing as they drew the hunter's attention away from provoking Ruka.

"Truebloods in generations past were hunted by vampires so we used a Sealing Ritual to disguise them as lower ranking hunters. Another ritual was done to release the seal- it was called an Awakening because they were "waking" the hunter's full power. Eventually they were simply born of lower rank and the Awakening happened on it's own when they were older." Sai glanced over to his friend and sighed to see him arguing with a scowling Kaname.

"That's pretty cool actually." Akatsuki sounded impressed by the hunters' survival evolution.

"That's nature at work." Sai replied with a nod in the tall vampire's direction.

"Not going to happen!" Zero snapped before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. The group watched him go by and Sai considered following. He changed his mind when Kaname brushed past him, growling lowly in his throat as he went.

_Uh-oh..._ Was the collective thought for the group as the vampires cringed from the pureblood's anger and the hunter facepalmed at his alpha's stubbornness.

~*O*~

"I will not ignore this Zero, even if you are willing to." Kaname growled when he finally cornered the silvette.

"I am not going to present myself to the thrice damned Vampire Council as your mate." Zero retorted heatedly.

"Then at least complete the bond so that it's no longer an issue. We can work anything else out as time goes by." Kaname resisted the urge to rub his temple as he tried to reason with the younger teen.

"No." He didn't even hesitate to respond. "You don't know what it takes to complete a Soul Bond."

Kaname sighed in annoyance. "So tell me. I can't imagine it being anything we haven't already been forced to do."

"I'm not having this discussion with you now Kuran." Zero crossed his arms, not caring if it was a defensive move or not.

"Kaname." The brunette insisted as he had earlier in their conversation.

"Move." It was the silvette's turn to growl at the vampire.

The pureblood's sorrel eyes held steady on lilac ones as he stepped back and let the shorter male pass. He silently promised himself that this was far from over.

~*O*~

Kensei Sai rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes as he laid back on the bed he'd been given. He'd left the vampires shortly after Kuran walked out to avoid the pureblood coming back to try to question him or pressure information out of him. Surprisingly he actually enjoyed talking with the group and sort of looked forward to spending more time with them. He was particularly interested in Souen Ruka- he was aware enough to recognize his behavior around the female as trying to get her attention the same way a little boy would pull a girl's hair to get her to notice him. Strangely the idea that he was attracted to a vampire- the enemy of his people- did not upset him in the slightest.

Maybe he was just to tired for it to properly register. Resolving to think it through more when he woke, Sai got up and went about readying for bed. Sleep always helped things make more sense...

~*O*~

Zero seethed as he restlessly tossed around under his sheets. How could that high and might pureblood even think of showing him to the Council? Surely the brunette had lost his ever loving mind! Eventually he fell asleep, still ranting about it all in his head. A sharp pull on his skull jerked Zero back awake hours later. Instinct had him wake thrashing against whatever had him and he felt another pull.

"Ouch!" The pitch of his voice wasn't what he was used to and he calmed enough to realize that he'd shifted into a female sometime while he was sleeping and the pain was from him pulling his own hair, which had gotten wrapped around his arms. Panting the hunter fell back, still tangled in his hair, and noticed that he felt warmer than he should have. "Shit..."

His heat was starting already. The hunter sat up and began working on freeing himself from his hair. Once that was done he got out of bed, glancing at the clock which read 2 A.M., and walked down to the bathroom. He shut the door but didn't bother with the lights and stripped down before stumbling into the shower. He turned the cold water on full blast and sank to the floor waiting for the fever to pass. Did a mating fever pass?

"They didn't say it would happen so soon..." Zero grumbled, shifting around to try to get comfortable. There was a knock on the door that caused him to jump. "Yea?"

Sai stepped into the bathroom and closed the toilet to sit on the lid. The raven hunter leaned his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands, head down and staring at his own hands. "The heat already?" His voice was strained, letting Zero know that he was worried by how quickly things were happening.

"Yes." Zero watched his second through the water splattered glass. "How did you know?"

"Well, you made quite a bit of noise tossing about and then I heard the shower." The dark haired teen shrugged, not sure what else he could do. Zero was refusing to bond and wasn't listening to reason which left nothing else but to wait. "Is Kuran really so bad that you would choose death?"

Zero pressed his forehead against the door to the shower. "I couldn't say really. Kuran and I have always had a rivalry of sorts for Yuki's attention. We never really _knew_ each other as anything else. Then Shizuka came along and because of her a bond was made between the two of us. But it was only done to save Yuki's life. But I still don't know him. I'm not sure if I even _want_ to know him, even though it seems like he might be willing to "work this out," whatever that's supposed to mean. He's still a pureblood vampire and I'm not sure I could ever accept that fact after what happened. But... He's been different lately and I can't figure out why. I think part of it is just that I'm tired of not having any control over my own life anymore."

"So maybe all you need is time to adjust to the changes that are happening. Just don't take too much time okay?" Sai turned his eyes to meet his friend's through the glass. "I won't follow another alpha Zero. If we loose you I'll become a loner."

"Sai..." Zero wasn't sure what to say to that. His companion sounded so lost at the thought of him dying. It had been so long since he'd had anything to do with his pack he hadn't thought of what they'd do if the Soul Bond killed him.

Sai stood up and went back to the door, before closing it he turned back. "I talked to Master Toga the other night. He said that as the heat gets worse, you'll have a harder time controlling you gender. It's an imbalance in your hormones caused by the incomplete bond. If you need help call me." The door closed with a thud that echoed in Zero's mind.

Great, now he had a whole new set of issues to deal with. He knew Sai wasn't trying to guilt him into anything but he accidentally had. Before Zero had always thought that his pack had moved on to another alpha after he'd been bitten by Shizuka. After Sai's arrival he'd subconsciously realized that the Kenseis were still loyal to him, but it hadn't crossed his mind that the other hunters in his pack were still waiting for him to step up too. Groaning at the hopelessness of his situation the silvette banged his head against the wall, letting the freezing water fight the heat and struggling to regain his male form.

~*O*~

There we go a whole new chapter for Kink Meme. If it's not too much trouble let me know what you think.


End file.
